Norman Stanley Fletcher
Norman Stanley Fletcher (2nd February 1932-2011) was a character in Porridge, Going Straight (1978) and Life Beyond The Box (2003). He first appeared in Prisoner And Escort - 1 April 1973. He was affectionately known as Fletch. Fletch was the main protagonist of the sitcom. He was a Cockney, a bit of a spiv who had charm and quick wit. He was a very flippant man, he had this inability to take things seriously. Despite his habitual criminal ways, Fletch had a heart of gold and had his friends backs. He was played by Ronnie Barker. Biography Backstory 1932-1973 Norman Stanley Fletcher was born on the 2nd February 1932 in Muswell Hill, London, England. He was born in a Victorian semi, his parents were robbing the place and his mum went into labour. His parents used to dabble a bit with the law to survive. Fletch had an older brother George Fletcher. (He is said to have 2 other brothers, Rodney and Harry Fletcher). Norman started school in 1936 aged 4. In 1940 aged 8, Norman, or Fletch, and his brother, was evacuated to Wales. They stayed on a farm and used to nick eggs and intimidate the son of the farmer. Norman returned to London in about 1942 when he was 10. In 1946, aged 14, Norman left school. Norman had had a poor education but as he got older he developed a good vocabulary, probably self taught. Norman and his friends used to play on the bombsites in the area. In 1947 he had his first brush with the law when he was tried for robbing a shop in Holborn. He did time in Borstal and TV crew came in to interview prisoners and they visited Fletch in his cell and Fletch told them to "Naff off". Rather than earn an honest living, Fletch started up a career as a habitual criminal, never a violent one but a chancer. He became good at it. Fletch had London charm as well and was a sociable person, a loveable rogue. In 1949 he was called up for National Service. In 1950 while on leave he met a local girl called Isobel. They married in 1951 in Muswell Hill. Fletch and Isobel were in Highgate Cemetery where they conceived their first child. Fletch did his National Service at this time. In 1952, Ingrid Fletcher was born. Fletch was discharged from the army. Isobel had a job during the day while Fletch looked after the baby and stole anything they were short of, from local shops. In 1952, though, Fletch was sent to prison again for breaking and entering. In the summer of 1955 Fletch was released from prison and that year was King Of The Teds at Muswell Hill. In 1956 he became a father to Marion Fletcher. He dated a girl called Gloria briefly while married. In 1962, Fletch turned 30. He did time during the 1960s for stealing. In 1967 he was in Maidstone Prison. In 1973, Fletch was once again caught when trying to steal a lorry. The lorry was stuck in mud. Fletch was apprehended and remanded in custody. That year, the judge, Judge Stephen Rawley, sentenced him to 5 years in prison. That was at Slade Prison, Cumbria. 300 miles north of busy London, out in the middle of the Cumbria countryside, near the Scottish border. Fletcher was to serve time in a remote but large prison hundreds of miles from Muswell Hill in London. 1973-1977 (Time at HM Prison Slade, Cumbria) Two prison officers, Henry Barrowclough and Mr Mackay made the journey down to London to escort Norman up to Slade. They boarded the train at Kings Cross and the train set off for the 250 miles journey to Cumbria. They then got off at the other end in Cumbria after several hours on the train. The prison van was waiting for Fletcher, he was handcuffed to Mackay. Fletch was allowed to go to the toilet but peed in the petrol cap. As the van drove across the moors to HMP Slade, it broke down. The quiet, remote hills and fells of Cumbria seemed a world away to the busy streets of London that Norman was used to. Mackay said he was off to get help and told Barrowclough to keep an eye on Fletch, dont take the handcuffs off and do not leave this area. Fletcher manipulated Barrowclough into seeking refuge in a remote cottage which had electric. During the night Fletch tried to escape but ended up back where he was again. On 1 January 1974 Fletcher arrived at Slade Prison. 1978 (Release from jail - and his vow never to return) In early 1978, Fletcher was due for release from Slade Prison. He was ready to get the next available train to make the 250 miles journey down to London. He was released, and as he walked out of the prison gates, he said he is leaving 3 and a half years of his life behind. He then headed to the train station, as he left Slade Prison forever, never to return. He then boarded the train to Kings Cross, London, where he met Mr Mackay, who had left his job at Slade to seek new opportunities in London. Mackay had escorted Fletch to Slade 5 years earlier, and upon Fletch's release, and his resignation from Slade, he met Fletch again on the train to London. Mackay was surprised, and when Fletcher made a joke, Mackay wagged his finger at him, but Fletch reminded Mackay he is a free man now, so for the first time since they met, they are equal, seeing as Mackay has given up his warder's job. Mackay was on the recieveing end of a scam but some jewel thieves and Fletcher helped him out of trouble. They then said goodbye to each other and never saw each other again. After 3 years in a remote rural prison in Cumbria, he was now back in the busy streets of Muswell Hill and stayed with his daughter Ingrid. 1979-2001 In 1980, Fletch resigned from his job as a hotel porter. He then got a job working at a warehouse but yet again got caught up in the shenanigans of Harry Grout. In about 1982, Fletch worked in a nightclub owned by Harry Grout. Fletch was now in his 50s. In about 1987 the nightclub burned down. Fletch's brother George, who had emigrated to Australia 15 years earlier, sent Fletch a home video asking him to come over. In 1988, aged 56, Norman Stanley Fletcher decided to start a new life in Australia so moved out there. However he soon returned to England. He met his old mate Sidney Ives, from Slade and rented a grotty house off him, he lived there throughout the 1990s. In 1997 Fletch turned 65, he was able to have an old age pension, lazy old nerk. In 2000, aged 68, Fletch met his former sweetheart Gloria again while on holiday in Spain with his family. 2001-2003 I n 2001, Fletch gave info to aid the police with a crime and he got a £250'000 reward so bought a pub in Muswell Hill. He married Gloria. In December 2003, Fletch joked at the camera crew filming him for his Life Beyond The Box documentary. He then sung "See The Pyramids Across The Nile". He was now happily retired and running his pub. After 2003 Nothing much is known about Norman Stanley Fletcher after 2003. He would have probably carried on running his Muswell Hill pub. Norman Stanely Fletcher died in 2011 aged 79. He never got to see his 80th birthday which would have been 2nd February 2012. Porridge returned in 2016 with Fletch's grandson Nigel Fletcher as the lead role. Nigel said his grandad Norman died 5 years ago, making Norman's death around 2011. Memorable info Born: 2nd February 1932 Birthplace: Muswell Hill, London, England Died: 2011 Full Name: Norman Stanley Fletcher Parents: Mr Fletcher and Mrs Fletcher Siblings: George Fletcher Spouse: Isobel Fletcher (Nee Unknown) (1951-??) Children: Ingrid Fletcher (1952), Marion Fletcher (1956), Raymond Fletcher (1961) Grandchildren: Nigel Norman Fletcher, Norman Godber Great Grandparents: William Wellington Fletcher Occupation: Career Criminal, Hotel Worker, Pub Landlord Romances: Gloria (1955) Personality Trivia *In Prisoner And Escort - 1 April 1973, Fletch said he parents had just had their 60th wedding anniversary, so they were married in 1913. *In the same episode, Fletcher gives info on the Fletchers of Muswell Hill, London, such as his great grandfather who was a criminal, and that he has distant cousins in Australia, as he said there are many Fletchers in Australia, due to their family dabbling with the law, indicating some were transported to Australia. *It is said that Fletcher had another brother called Rodney, but this is unconfirmed. See also https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Norman_Stanley_Fletcher Gallery Category:Porridge Characters Category:Going Straight Characters Category:Life Beyond The Box Characters Category:Characters First Seen In Porridge In 1973 Category:Characters Last Seen In Life Beyond The Box In 2003 (Porridge Sequel) Category:Fletcher Family Category:Soldiers Category:Career Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Hotel Porters Category:Nightclub Workers Category:Londoners Category:1932 Births Category:1951 Marriages Category:2011 Deaths